SUPER GALS 2
by sailorworld
Summary: Bueno aqui este fic de este anime que aunque seran pococs capitulos, el anime esta gal..bueno disfrutenlo los personales originales no me pertenecen los uso con fines de entretener en mi fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí esta historia de supergals esta genial extraño el anime, Sailor World**_

**PROLOGO**

_Habian 5 años desde que las chicas han tomado su camino, Miyu se graduó como policía en Shibuya y es una policía de transito como su suegra Yamato es un policía, Yuya se caso con Mamilina y es el administrador de la empresas Honda junto su esposa, Aya estudia su ultimo año para convertirse en Doctora, Sayo y Masato están en su penúltimo año en la universidad de detectives, Rei el es un empresario de Música en Tokio, Tatsuki y Naoki dirigen el restáurante de fideos Ramen en mashida, en cuanto a Ran, pues termino con tatsukichin cuando termino la preparatoria, y salió con Rei durante un tiempo, pero este termino con ella, sin embargo…_

**CAPITULO 1 LA VIDA DE LOS CHICOS**

=Casa de Kotobuki Yamazaki=

Miyu- Yamato estas bien

Yamato – Si Miyu, es que mis padres…

Miyu – Lo se es el 4º año que no se sabe nada de Ran

Yamato – Lo se (Tristes)

=Casa Kotobuki=

Sayo –Masato mis padres aun…

Masato – Lo se Sayo nadie sabe nadade Ran

Sayo – Herman…

=Mansión de los Honda en Ikebukuru=

Mami Honda – Yuya estas bien

Yuya-Si ya sabes que…

Mamilina –Lo se Yuya

=En otro lugar=

Secretaria – Sra. Su hija esta en la guardería con fiebre

R.K. – Lo se me dirijo allí, ve a la sala de juntas y diles que me demorare un momento por favor, gracias Lidia

Lidia –SI Sra.

/guardería/

Monic- Lo lamento se quetenia una junta muy…

Sra. Lo se tranquila, mi hija también es importante por eso cuando abrimos la empresa de diseño, puse la guardería

Monic- Pero estudiaba,trabajaba y cuidaba de su hija

Sra. Lo se, pero para Ran Kotubuki no fue imposible

Monic – Lo se sra. Kotobuki (asi 15minutos después)

Fanny –Lo ciento mami

Ran – Tranquila pequeña dime estaras bien, solo tengo la junta y nos iremos a casa

Fanny –Si mami

Ran –monic –Cuidala, recuerda que aunque tu y Lidia sepan mi verdadero

Monic –Lo se solo los que trabajamos aquí y empezamos con usted sabemos su verdadero nombre (todo esto hablado en ingles)

Ran –Bueno solo los que iniciamos esto hace 1 año aunque aun no somos muy…

Monic –Pero tu trabajo como…

Ran – Lo se, vaya se quedo dormida, cuidala (y asi se dirige a la junta)

=En Tokio/Disquera Dreams=

Rick – Sr. Otohata la Srita. Hiro acaba de empezar su gravacion

Rei – Por supuesto

=Universidad de Tokio/cafetería=

Aya Hoshino – Por que Rei por que te niegas a verme, acaso sabras donde esta Ran

Horue Kudou – No lo creo Hoshino,pero al menos debería comunicarse con su familia

Aya –Lo se

=Casa Kotobuki=

Taizo- Tranquila cariño encontraremos a Ran

Kiyoka – Se que todos me dicen lo mismo, pero aun no sabemos nada de ella

Taizo – Lo se

= En otro lugar=

Satsuki Lida – Rie ella nos pidió no decir nada tu regresaras a Shibuya no es asi

Rie Aihara – Lo se Satsuki, sobre todo por el

Satsuki – Asi es…

Rie – Pobre Ran sin embargo si que la ha ido bien (sonríen)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer perdón por la tardanza, pero eh aquí el segundo capitulo de supergals**

**CAPITULO 2 NOTICIAS Y TIEMPO**

Habia pasado 1 año desde entonces, la empresa de diseño FunnyDreams ha llegado a la Sima

Jake – Ran dime como le va a tu pequeña en el colegio

Ran – Bien, tu eres el vicepresidente por que asi quisiste y aun no se por que

Jake- Por que eres una buena líder y al parecer nos va mejor contigo a cargo

Ran –Ya veo

Satsuki – Ran ya he enviado lo que me pediste

Ran – Gracias Satsuki

Monic – Supongo avisaste a tu familia

Ran – Si, yo me ocupo de lo demás (asi cada uno va a su trabajo)

=Casa Kotokuki =

Taizo- Querida esto dice que..

Kiyoka- Lo se querido, los chicos ya saben

=Mancion Honda=

Yuya- Mamilina debemos decirles a nuestros amigos que vimos a Ran

Mamilina – Lo se, pero dijo que todo en su momento querido Yuya

Yuya – Lo se

Asi Ran había hablado a su familia horas después diciendo que esta bien y que estaba felizy que los visitaría pronto, dejando muy contentos a sus padres

=Casa Kotobuki =

Miyu – Que bueno que ella este bien

Yamato- Si es verdad

Taizon- Dijo que vendría para navidad

Sayo- Que bueno por mi hermanita

Masato –Si mi adorada Sayo

Kiyoki-Si que alegría

Aya - Si

=En Estados unidos/Casa Kotobuki=

Fanny – Mami jugamos (alegre)

Ran –Claro mi pequeña como te portaste hoy

Fanny – Bien mami

Ran – Escucha pequeña te quedara una semana con Satsuki

Fanny –Pelo mami

Ran –Mami ira a un viaje y notardara y luego tu y yo nos iremos de vacaciones

Fanny-Lo plometes

Ran –Si

Y asi Ran fue de vacaciones semana, contándoles a sus padres parte de la verdad, invitándoles a un viaje a Miami, pero obiamente por sus trabajos no podían, Aya fue con Ran en su semana de Vacaiones y vio la vida de Ran y su casa

Satsuki – Aya que gusto

Ran – Dime a un esta en sus clases

Satsuki- Si, esta en su clase de Karate

Aya – Ran dime de quien hablan y quien es esa pequeña

Ran- Ya veras es mi fuerza y mi vida

/Fuera de la casa/

Fanny – Tia Rie enserio te sorprendi

Rie – Si para tener 4 años eres muy fuerte (en eso abre la puerta)

Fanny –Mami (va corriendo hacia Ran)

Ran – Hija tu educación

Fanny – Lo siento un gusto mi nombre es Fanny Kotobuki

Aya- Es… es…

Ran – Si esta pequeña es mi hija Aya, Satsuki llevala a su cuarto y que se cambie por favor

Satsuki –Claro amiga (se lleva a la pequeña)

Aya- No tu la cuidas

Ran – Si, pero Satsuki y Rie al descubrirme sin querer Satsuki se quedo y Rie se fue

Rie – Si la misma cara que pusiste pusimos nosotras

Aya- Ran dime el…

Ran-Si Aya, Rei es su el padre de mi hija es lo que quería que mis padres vieran, pero no se pudo

Aya-Y por lo que veo te has vuelto una diseñadora

Ran- Si pero uso mis iniciales

Rie – Y también fue modelo

Aya- Ran como

Ran- Cuando me fui vine aquí y me entere de mi embarazo, estudiaba y trabajaba y decidi que a mi hija no le haría falta nada y heme aquí monte un negocio con algunos amigos y ya vez nos ha ido de maravilla

Habian pasado 10 años desde entonces, Miyu y Yamato tuvieron a su hijo de 10 años, Mamilina y Yuya una hija de 11 años y Aya una hija de 8 años con su esposo Mauro, Sayo y Masato un hijo de 4 años, Satsuki una hija de 9 años con Jake ,Rie un hijo de 8 años se había casado con Toki y Harue tenia una pequeña de 3 años con su esposo Rocket, pero ya sabían de la hija de Ran, lemandaban regalos y Ran les envía Fotos, En cuanto Rei Otahata era un empresa disquera muy conocida, sin embargo estaba por cambiar

=Colegio Privado de Estados Unidos=

Rocki –Vaya con que eres una becada

Fanny – Basta Rocki dejala es mi prima

Rocki – Fanny lo siento yo no…

Fanny –Lo se Ratsy si alguien te hace algo dinos

Rocki-SI tal vez seamos inteligentes, pero somos los chicos populares

Fanny – Di que eres mi prima ten(dándole una chamarra)

Ratsy – Esta chamarra esta…

Fanny – No esta prohibida mientras uses tu uniforme del instituto

Rocki –Nuestra banda es popular a mi me temen y soy el chico mas popular

Fanny – Y yo la chica mas popular, pero no le digas nada a nadie

Ratsy – Bien

=Sala de juntas/empresa Funnydreams=

Jake – Ran tenemos una reunión hoy es un disquera que busca el diseño de su nueva cantante

Ran- Claro…

Jake – Ran dime sucede algo

Ran –Si Jake recuerda que hace año abrimos una sucursal en Londres

Jake –Si dinos que sucede

Ran – Terminando el mes me ire allí por 2 años me llevare a Fanny conmigo, pero aun no se como…

Satsuki –Ella te entenderá Ran es una niña que sabe entenderte

Ran –Es que las vacaciones iremos a shibuya a pasarla con mi familia y no lo tomara bien

Tomas –Lo dices por que la última vez tu padre…

Ran –Mi hija sabe que la familia Kotobuki es una generación de policías y detectives, sabe que fui la excepción y que yo seguí otro camino

Satsuki – Le as dicho que…

Ran- Por supuesto Fanny sabe que fui la Gal mas famosa en Shibuya, solamente que ella no quiere saber nada de policías

Satsuki- Digna hija de Ran Kotobuki

Jake- Si es verdad, dime tu no…

Ran – Si yo no ire necesito ver lo de Londres la casa y el trasladó de Fanny, Mami Honda vendrá por ella

Satsuki- Claro

=Colegio Americano/hora de la salida=

Rocki-Sucede algo Fanny

Fanny- Si ese sujeto no ah… (En eso llega Monic)

Monic-Chicos vayámonos

Rocki –Si mama (a lo que los3 suben al Aunto)

/En un auto/

Frencis- Sr. Enserio piensa

Jorge –Asi es la hija de la Famosísima Ran Kotobuki será la prometida perfecta de mi hijo

=Casa de Monic=

Monic-Sus padres llegaran tarde tienen una reunión de trabajo, Fanny tienes que llamar a tu tia Miyu y a tu tia Sayo fue lo que Ran me pidió

Fanny – Pero…

Monic-Si no quieres decírselo a tu mama, pero sabes que…

Fanny –Bien, me conectare

Ratsy – Yo ire hacer mi tarea

=En el restaurant Making=

Rei – Un placer Sr. Taylor

Jake –Llamame Jake, ella es mi esposa Satsuki

Satsuki –Ya lo conozco cariño, hola Rei

Rei –Diganme y su presidenta (en eso una chica de cabello anaranjado con lentes oscuros y una ropa elegante hacia su aparición)


End file.
